


Curious

by winchestered_again



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, give me at least a month between updates, let's try this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Everyone has a quote on their arm. No one knows why. It just was.Mark's words were far from normal.Sean's words were certainly strange.What happens when these souls find each other?





	1. Mark

Mark sighs as he glances at the clock again. The bell wouldn't be ringing anytime soon no matter how much he wants the class to be over. The pencil in his hand is lightly tapping the book on his desk. He tries to fight the urge to look at the clock again as the teacher drones on.

He sighs again as his mind starts to wander.

When the bell does ring, Mark gathers his things and walks out the door. _The end is near. Just one more class._

From Mark's experience, the halls were usually hard to navigate if you knew where you were going. If you didn't, you'd be extremely lucky to get to class on time. Sometimes, you'd be lucky to get to class at all.

He makes his way through the huge crowd, trying to find the art room. It doesn't take long before he gets there.

He enters the room and makes his way to his seat, greeting the teacher briefly. He takes out a small sketchbook, a few drawing pencils, and some other things he would need for class. The other students trickle in with a few that walk in late.

They are told to keep working on their projects as Mark opens the book on his desk to a partially finished sketch. It was his best one so far, in his opinion at least.

He picks up a pencil and gets to work.

* * *

  
The class is over before he can blink, and he's outside before his mind can catch up. He straightens up the backpack on his shoulders and continues onto the sidewalk in front of the school.

It wasn't a long walk, just short enough that a car would be almost pointless unless he was late. But it was long enough that he was slightly out of breath when he got home. It didn't really make sense.

When he walks in the door, he almost gets tackled by a large furry mass. Mark chuckles more to himself as he gives Chica a few pats on the head. She just barks back at him.

"Wanna play?" He asks the dog.

Chica barks as she makes her way to the small dog toy box against the wall. She grabs a small red ball and brings it back to him. He smiles as he takes the ball and throws it into the backyard. Chica rushes out the backdoor and into the yard to get the object. Then she brings it back, prompting him to throw it again.

The two of them go at this for a while before it gets too dark. He takes the ball from Chica one last time before they go back inside.

Dinner is a quiet affair before Mark decides to go to bed.

As he lays in bed, he thinks about the smooth black letters that lined the inside of his forearm. It was a constant thought in his mind at night, a thought that was filed away throughout the day.

If not for the hundredth time, he wondered what his soulmate's words are, if they are as strange as his are.

He glanced down at his arm, tilting it so he could see the words in the dim light from the moon.

 _ **Speed is key**_ is written in block letters that are easy enough to read, but they still managed to confuse him.

He decides that he should leave these thoughts for the morning and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Sean

Sean laughs a little to himself as he takes books out of a box to put on the tall oak bookshelf standing in front of him. It was one of the last things he had to do before registering at the nearby high school.

He looks back in the box, taking out a small, stuffed, green eye and placing it on the top shelf. He doesn't remember exactly how he got it, he just knows that he's had it forever.

When the box is empty, he folds it up and sets it with the others outside.

When that's done, he checks the time and decides to head out. He grabs his wallet and his keys and heads for his car.

It doesn't take too long to get to the high school, and before he knows it, he's standing in front of the door to the office. He walks inside and over to the man at the front desk. It takes Sean clearing his throat for the man to notice him.

"Are you Mr. McLoughlin?" Sean nods and the man types something into the computer then turns back to him. "Do you have your transcripts?" Sean nods. "And the other information we asked you to bring?" He nods again. "Great." He hands the small packet of papers to the man and waits for him to put the information in the system.

It doesn't take too long, and Sean is grateful that it doesn't.

"And...there we go!" The man rolls his chair the short way to the printer and grabs a few papers as they drop into the tray. He rolls back and offers one of the papers to him. "Here's your schedule; everything's on there." Sean takes the papers and looks over the information. It looks to be all there, so he thanks the man and walks out.

From there, he uses the map to try to find his locker. Not that it's hard to find since it's in the same hallway as the office.

From there, most of his classes are fairly easy to find; his core classes in one building and electives in another. His digital design class was a little hard to locate since it was in the same building as his core classes, which he found a little strange. At least he knew where it was now, instead of taking the risk of being late the next day.

He is almost swept away with the crowd when class changes, only barely managing to get out of the way.

Sean somehow catches the eyes of one of the students walking by and _holy fuck-_

The one glance takes his breath away like a cliche fanfiction trope. And like that trope, he's left wanting more.

He's almost sad when the other person disappears from view. _It's alright_ , he tells himself, _maybe_ _I'll run into him tomorrow._ _And then I might get to actually talk to this handsome stranger._

And with that comforting thought, he walks out of the school and makes his way home, hopeful of a future that was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I meant to get this done way before I did. School got in the way, chores and babysitting got in the way, and my mental health got in the way.
> 
> Anyway, we still don't know what Jack's quote is and I have special plans for Mark's "speed is key" that I hope you'll like.
> 
> Also, I hope I didn't get anything wrong with the transfer process. I did transfer schools once but I don't remember most of the things that had to be done for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's another story! I know I've already written a story like this, but the other version was really bad and my writing style has changed a lot since 2014.  
> Also, this story will not be very dialogue heavy(like barely any, especially with the first few chapters), so if you don't like that...  
> And I've decided to have Mark and Jack/Seán as the only real people just because I don't have a grip on any of the other's personality yet. Dan and Phil might make an appearance, but I wouldn't hold me to that. So there will be a lot of OC's  
> I really hope you enjoy this story anyway!


End file.
